


The Causation of Sin

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Smallville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 565 word Smallville drabble  featuring hints of Chlionel, especially from an obsessed Lionel Luthor and it also mentions episode 4.6 Transference.  ENJOY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Causation of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for the Weekend Challenge at 1_million_words.

Lionel Luthor was not a man of regrets. 

When he made a decision it was always after careful consideration, weighing the consequences of each choice. He never acted rashly and if he happened to make a wrong decision, he dealt with the mistake and learned a hard won lesson.

Then why the hell was he so shocked to see that his son Lex was set to marry Chloe Sullivan?

Why did he feel like he missed out on something, or rather, someone special?

He knew that he loved his first wife deeply. Lillian had been a flawless beauty, fragile but with an inner core of goodness that he fought against defiling. 

Lex had that same sense of goodness but he hid it better than his mother ever could and Lionel sometimes forgot it was there.

Lionel soon realized that his love for Lilian also came with his lusting for Rachel Dunleavy and what a monumental mistake that had been. 

Now many years later he was again fortunate with his choice of wife. Martha Ken, now Luthor, was Lionel’s new bride and she was like Lillian in her beauty and intelligence but she strong where Lillian had been timid.

And of course with his great love for his wife came his lusting for the forbidden fruit of the very beautiful but very untouchable Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe was clever in a way he’d only ever seen in his son but she also possessed an ambition that was as strong as Lionel’s own. He’d clawed his way out of the slums and he knew Chloe had that same resilience.  
It was that personal strength that had drawn him to her, that had made Lionel want to reach out and claim Chloe as his own.

And when he’d been switched into Clark’s body, he’d had the chance and he could have taken what he wanted and what Chloe had been offering.

Lionel knew without a doubt that is he had kissed Chloe that day in the Torch’s office, when he told her the truth about how utterly fascinating he’d always found her, Chloe would have melted in his arms right then and there.

He also had no doubt that she would have been in his bed that night and for the foreseeable future.

Lionel knew that Chloe wouldn’t have been fooled for long. She would have seen though his Clark mask and known the truth that it was Lionel she was sleeping with; Lionel she’d given her heart to.

Then Chloe would never have gotten together with Lex and things would be the way they were supposed to be, but he had unwisely walked away from her that day and Chloe was with someone else.

 _Not someone else his_ mind helpfully hissed, _your own son_.

Chloe had beaten him at his own game and he was forced to admire that but how their lives had to be made right.

Chloe needed to remember who was the right Luthor for her, who was the man who would help her meet her goals, and her help her to realize her potential. 

She needed to be be back where she belonged, back under Lionel’s tutelage and underneath anywhere else she wanted to be as well.

Lionel and Chloe were meant to be together and he’d have her back, even if it meant destroying his son and his own marriage in the process.


End file.
